The present invention relates to a security system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a security system that provides remote access to captured video at a monitored site.
Technology has increased consumers' desire for additional features. As such, companies are creating features that differentiate their respective company from their competition. The home security industry is no different.
One feature that exists today related to home security is the ability to view live streaming video of a monitored home by the owner(s) of the home. The ability to visually track what is going on in the owner's home has increased the popularity of home security systems. The benefit of video monitoring in the home is that it also gives the authorities visual evidence of what occurred at the home that triggered an alarm event.
As an added benefit, companies have allowed individuals to list other individuals (Sharers) that are able to view the live video feeds from the monitored site. The list of other individuals are able to access the live feed just as the owner is capable of doing. As a result, questions of privacy are a big issue with this type of service.
Also, response priority by police and other first responders may be based on whether an alarm event is active. For example, if an intruder alarm is detected, when confirmation is received by Police that the intruder is still on the premises. Police response priority is insured. In other words, a lower priority is place on the alarm when there is no verification that an intruder is still there. Generally, a security service and first responders do not have access to the live video stream that may be provided to an owner of the monitored site. Therefore, verification can only be made by the owner, which may be unavailable to provide the confirmation.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved security system.